Exploring
by OnAShip
Summary: What if Scott never showed up to save Stiles and Derek from drowning that night at the pool? Derek comes through and manages to rescue himself and Stiles, but things take a different turn once they're safely out of the water. Sterek one-shot. Rated M for a reason, my friends.


"I can't hold us up forever." Stiles said in a weak, quiet voice.

Derek growled low in his throat. "You might want to, or I swear to god, Stiles."

"What?" He demanded. "You'll kill me?" Despite the exhaustion Stiles still managed to roll his eyes. "If you could actually move enough to kill me would we really be in this mess?"

The Kanima continued to circle the pool, looking in at the two boys floating in the middle. "Even if we get out we're dead." Stiles muttered. "Why not just accept it and give in?" He asked, more wondering himself then looking for an answer from Derek.

"Don't _ever_ accept that, Stiles" Derek said fiercely. "You fight. Until your last god damn breath, you _fight_."

"Good advice. Too bad it looks like I'm only going to have one opportunity to use it."

Derek tilted his head to the left suddenly. The kanima mimicked him. Then, just as suddenly, it ran off.

"What?" Stiles looked around, confused. "What happened?"

"Wait, stay quiet for a second." Derek ordered.

Stiles complied, only because of the deadly serious tone in his voice.

"It's gone." Derek said, wonder in his expression. "It left the building."

"Why would it do that?"

"I have no idea." Derek told him. "But that means- I told you not to give up."

"Not we've just got to get out of here." Stiles pointed out.

They were in the middle off the pool. Stiles' legs felt like bricks, his arms like overcooked spaghetti. Moving even inches was next to impossible.

He tried, though. God damn it, he tried as hard as he could. It wasn't enough.

Tears stung his eyes and he shook his head. "I can't do it."

The two of them began to slip beneath the surface. He kept kicking but his legs moved too slow to keep them above water. He kept fighting, just as Derek instructed. But it wasn't enough and sunk.

The last thing Stiles did was clutch to Derek's jacket. He didn't want to die alone.

"Wake up!" Derek shouted, pressing down on Stiles' chest. "You moron, wake _up_!"

His body didn't react, though. Not once.

Keep fighting, he had told Stiles' not long ago, and that's what he did. He kept trying to breath air into his lungs until, by some miracle, the other boy began to cough up water.

It was a little while before Stiles was able to breath properly again. Derek laid on the stone floor, breathing in deeply himself, trying to ignore the fact that his clothes were drenched in both water and sweat.

Stiles flopped down on the ground beside him and they lay their, side by side, arms touching.

"You saved me." Stiles mused allowed. "You did. No matter how many times you threaten to kill me, you actually care, don't you?"

"I don't, actually."

Stiles laughed. "Your actions say differently."

Derek jerked up so quickly that Stiles flinched. He leaned over the other boy, eyes flickering red for a second. "You sure I wouldn't kill you?" He asked.

Stiles gulped. "I'm sure." But he didn't sound it.

Derek's teeth elongated and he bent down, close to Stiles' neck. "Stills sure?"

Stiles' breathing came in short, terrified pants now. Derek could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

Without Stiles knowing, Derek's teeth retracting and returned to their normal state. He closed his mouth over Stiles' neck and bit down, gently. Not enough to break skin. Not enough to do anything, really, except force a longing sort of whimper from Stiles' mouth.

Derek pulled his head away and stared down into Stiles' golden brown eyes, shocked. Just like Derek's had, Stiles' eyes flashed, but not in a different colour. They darkened, just a bit, pupils dilating.

And then he surprised Derek by grabbing the hair at the back of his neck and pulling his lips down to his own.

Shock fought for a few seconds but finally gave in and instinct took over. Sex, for a werewolf, was almost like changing during the full moon. The body was in control, not the mind. Not really.

Derek's teeth pulled at Stiles' lower lip until he parted them, allowing their tongues to twine together. Derek's hands played with the hem at the bottom of Stiles' shirt and he slid a single finger up the material before the nail on his index finger ripped through it with little resistance.

Stiles was thin, hardly any muscle covering the chest or stomach, but there was a thin trail of dark hair that led from the belly button down. Derek didn't mind. Actually, he didn't think he'd like Stiles any other way. He wanted to explore every inch of that body while he had the chance.

His lips slipped from Stiles' and moved down his jaw to his neck. He trailed soft kisses and tender bites down his chest, his stomach, until it reached the dark trail of hair. He looked up at Stiles then, and the other body was staring down at him, panting hard, not speaking but not needing to. His eyes said enough.

Derek hooked a finger under the waistband of his pants and Stiles' head tipped back. Just like with the shirt, he quickly slit material until it fell away from his body.

"Great," Stiles couldn't help but mutter. "Now what am I going to wear out of here?"

"Shut up." Derek ordered.

He was right, though. The boxers, at least, would need to come off the old fashioned way. He pulled them down Stiles' narrow hips slowly, enjoying every inch of skin that revealed itself.

Stiles looked down at him, biting his lip with embarrassment as the cloth slipped over his cock, exposing its erect state to Derek.

There was nothing to be embarrassed about, though. It wasn't small in the slightest. In fact, it was a good seven inches and much thicker than expected.

"Are you sure you want too-,"

Instead of answering, Derek wrapped his lips around the tip, slowly sliding his tongue over it. The raw, aching groan from Stiles' pushed him forward and he slid his mouth down the length of it, as far as he could go. Stiles' tangled his hands in Derek's short hair, urging him forward.

His human nails dug into the tender flesh of Stiles' thighs and he jerked his hips forwards, pushing his cock farther into Derek's mouth. He pulled his mouth up a bit, wrapping his hand around the uncovered parts of his dick and began to move at a faster pace.

"Oh, god," Stiles whimpered. "Please-,"

Derek stopped. He pulled away from Stiles' cock and roughly turned the boy over. Stiles complied without protesting, propping himself up on his elbows and knees.

Derek pulled his pants off quickly, his member hard and ready springing from his boxers. He guided it to Stiles ass, gently pressing it against his hole before realizing that wasn't going to work. It would cause him more pain then pleasure, burying himself into Stiles without working him first.

He leaned over Stiles, pressing a single kiss just below his ear. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, his voice barely a growl.

Stiles leaned his hips backwards in reply, pressing his ass hard against Derek's cock. Derek grinned, pulling back before quickly, without warning, inserting a finger inside him. He protested at first, the walls of his ass resisting, but he slowly worked his finger in and then back out until Stiles' moaned. The process restarted with the addition of every finger, until Derek had gotten three of them inside him.

He pulled the finger out and, in the same rhythm, thrust his cock inside the tight hole of Stiles ass. His fingers dug into Stiles' hips as he pounded into him at a steady pace, not going to fast. He felt Stiles clench around him and he let out a moan so loud that it echoed through the cavernous room.

He picked up his pace, his thrusting becoming uneven as their moans and sighs mingled together with the pleasure they were both basking. His left hand circled around Stiles' body to grab his still hard cock and he began quickly jerking his hand up and down it. Finally, without warning, Derek emptied himself inside Stiles. He kept going, though, still working in and out of him, still working Stiles' cock with his hand until the other boy finally came, collapsing into an exhausted heap on the floor.

Derek pulled his clothes back on and joined him, feeling the weight of the evening, plus their little romp beside the pool, pulling at him. He was tired.

"I can't believe that just happened." Stiles said in a small voice after minutes of silence.

"Yeah, well, if you want it to happen again you'll shut up." Derek told him.


End file.
